Recent discoveries in the basic sciences provide innumerable exciting opportunities for clinically-significant advances in the areas of endocrinology and metabolism. This renewal application seeks the continuation of a successful, multi-departmental training program that provides physician-scientists with a firm grounding in modern endocrine research. Senior investigators--drawn from the Departments of Internal Medicine, Pediatrics, Molecular Genetics, Biochemistry, Pharmacology, and Obstetrics-Gynecology--provide diverse backgrounds and expertise in areas that include: steroid hormone biosynthesis, steroid hormone action/gene regulation, genetics of gonadal development and reproduction, molecular mechanisms of lipid biosynthesis and metabolism, molecular mechanisms of diabetes, human nutrition and lipids, bone and mineral metabolism, and receptor desensitization. The faculty (20 mentors and 2 consultants) directly highly successful research programs as documented by publications and funding support for their laboratories, and provide a research environment in which trainees will interact with other postdoctoral and predoctoral trainees. Notable additions to the training program include Dr. Keith Parker, the new PI, and Dr. Perrin White, the co-PI. These highly respected endocrine researchers have initiated the integration of training efforts in Endocrinology and Metabolism within the Departments of Internal Medicine and Pediatrics, and have developed a core series of seminars and lectures to strengthen the didactic component of the training program. Funds are requested to support 5 postdoctoral trainees/year during the duration of the grant.